


you're my sweet dream

by chilibambam



Series: jb x got6 [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ?? idk what that tag implies but im using it bc they have a bath together, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They Dance Together, as in hold each other and slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibambam/pseuds/chilibambam
Summary: Yugyeom’s cheeks are red but he smiles, wide and pretty down at Jaebeom. “Welcome back,” he says quietly, pressing their foreheads together.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: jb x got6 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	you're my sweet dream

Jaebeom is used to taking care of his younger friends, even though Mark is the eldest. Especially with Yugyeom, the youngest of them all. 

His relationship with Yugyeom has always been interesting. Yugyeom is the youngest and he always will be because he takes advantage of it every chance he gets. He tries his luck with everyone, especially Jaebeom. He’s weak to the younger, always giving in and cooing over him. All of them are, even Jinyoung who claims he’ll kill Yugyeom the first chance he gets but will still jump around with him when they get to work together.

One of Jaebeom’s favourite things about Yugyeom is that he’s easily flustered. He demands so much attention but when he gets it, he doesn’t know what to do with it. He’ll whine and complain, pout and cry but refuse attention when he gets it with bright red cheeks. Jaebeom always teases him, poking at him and kissing the pout off his face with a smile.

But Yugyeom, even though he’s the youngest, is the tallest of them all. He unintentionally looks down on Mark and Jackson and he’s broad too, making anyone next to him feel small. Jaebeom is strong, he knows he is, but Yugyeom’s extra few inches in height makes him feel something different when he’s in a particular mood.

It’s hard to make a grown man feel small, especially Jaebeom with his broad shoulders. Normally Yugyeom takes advantage of his size, holding onto Jaebeom and hiding behind him even though he’s taller than him. He cowers into him, needing to be cared for and Jaebeom’s protective streak is always ignited when Yugyeom comes whining to him.

But even though Yugyeom is the youngest, the true baby of them all, he still can make Jaebeom feel safe in his arms, the advantage of being taller aiding him when he hugs Jaebeom and keeps him close. Yugyeom is a sucker for affection and while he mainly gets it from Jackson, Jaebeom knows that Yugyeom is weak to everyone, especially Jaebeom.

Jaebeom is thinking of that now, as he’s humming to himself in the doorway of Yugyeom’s apartment. They haven’t seen each other in a while because they’ve both been busy but he’s here now, yawning into his hand as he walks into the apartment.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom calls softly. Jaebeom turns from the dining room table where he was setting down his laptop and backpack. “Look at me?”

He turns and doesn’t expect to find Yugyeom so close to him. Yugyeom steps away to let him move from the table but doesn’t completely pull away from his space. Jaebeom looks up at him, coy and hums at him, not sure of his voice.

Yugyeom’s cheeks are red but he smiles, wide and pretty down at Jaebeom. “Welcome back,” he says quietly, pressing their foreheads together.

This isn’t like Yugyeom normally. His cheeks give him away but Jaebeom isn’t any better, his face heating up in embarrassment. He’s always at his weakest with Yugyeom because he can never say no to the younger. He’s too cute.

Jaebeom hesitantly places his hands on Yugyeom’s waist, looking into his eyes. He’s tired, they both are, but it’s nice together. Jaebeom likes being held. Yugyeom cups his face, running his thumbs over Jaebeom’s cheekbones softly. One hand slips into his hair and Jaebeom sighs, closing his eyes.

“Yugyeom,” he says softly, almost against his lips. “What are you doing?”

Yugyeom’s smile is pressed to his mouth, in lieu of an answer. Jaebeom lets himself be kissed, his shoulders completely relaxing as Yugyeom’s hands scratch in his hair. Jaebeom kisses back, nudging their noses together as he tilts his head. Yugyeom doesn’t let it become dirty or rushed. Jaebeom doesn’t want it to be.

“I missed you,” Yugyeom whispers. Jaebeom can’t help but smile, feeling small and loved. Yugyeom’s hold on him is firm and grounding, even though Jaebeom feels completely weightless. 

“I wasn’t gone that long,” Jaebeom replies, kissing Yugyeom once, twice, just to touch him. “But I missed you too.”

Yugyeom pulls back only to hook his chin over Jaebeom’s shoulder. Jaebeom huffs a laugh, wrapping his arms around his back and trailing his fingers over his spine. Yugyeom hums, rocking side to side slowly.

“Can we dance?” Yugyeom asks softly, into Jaebeom’s shoulder.

“To what music?”

Yugyeom leans back and pulls out his phone, flicking through his library for a moment before he picks something slow and soothing, throwing his phone onto the couch. He links his fingers behind Jaebeom’s neck and starts to rock together again, closing his eyes.

“You’re pretty,” Jaebeom whispers, sighing when Yugyeom’s hand returns to the back of his head.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom breathes, kissing him softly. “Dance with me.”

“I am,” Jaebeom chuckles, letting Yugyeom lead him. He’s taller so he should be leading but there’s more to it than that. Jaebeom is pulled close so their chests are touching. He draws his head back just to pull a face at Yugyeom.

“Dance with me,” Yugyeom says again, smiling innocently. Jaebeom sighs but nods, turning his head and leaning against his shoulder. Yugyeom makes him feel small, safe in his hold and it’s not often Jaebeom feels this way. He’s always been a leader, always been the eldest of his friends so it’s very rare that he ever gets taken care of. 

But Yugyeom is unique in that way. He’s taller, softer and despite being younger, his way of taking care of Jaebeom makes everything different. He’s a baby to everyone, always pouting and carrying on but Jaebeom has to look up at him to talk to him when they stand close together which completely changes their dynamic at certain times. 

They’re not dancing, per se, but it’s still something. Yugyeom sways them, letting Jaebeom follow his lead with his feet. They stay close together, hands clasped. It’s warm and Jaebeom feels all the tension release from his body. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Yugyeom whispers, nudging their noses together. 

Jaebeom blinks up at him, lazy, and smiles. “I’m okay,” he answers, leaning into Yugyeom’s space to try and kiss him. Just to irritate him, Yugyeom moves away from Jaebeom so he pouts, furrowing his brows. “Gyeom.”

“Ask,” Yugyeom teases, his smile goofy and sweet so Jaebeom stops swaying with him, squeezing his hand.

“Kiss me?” he asks quietly. Yugyeom grants him his wish, kissing him softly. It stays innocent because they're both too tired and soft to let things get heated. Jaebeom hums, letting him control the speed and the feel of it all. Nothing else matters aside from each other and Jaebeom revels in it, warm and safe. Yugyeom makes him feel young, like a teenager again. Jaebeom loves coming home to him because it’s always like this with them.

“What do you want to do?” Jaebeom says when Yugyeom pulls away to kiss his cheek. He doesn’t answer because why would he? Instead, he presses kisses to Jaebeom's jaw, getting him to laugh like a fool, his hand coming up to smother his noises. “Gyeom, settle.”

“Hyung,” he whines, nipping at his jaw but it’s not heated. It’s not the time for it. “I want you to hold me so we can sleep.”

Jaebeom sighs, his fingers burying themselves into Yugyeom’s hair, just for something to hold onto. He leans up a little to properly pull him in, gasping when Yugyeom decides to lift him. Jaebeom is surprised for a few moments but he wraps his legs around his waist afterwards, hiding his smile in Yugyeom’s hair as the younger walks them to his bedroom.

“We should shower first,” Jaebeom says once they reach Yugyeom's bed, looking down at him. He isn’t happy, pouting up at him but Jaebeom clicks his tongue. “Come on, put me down.”

Yugyeom does what he’s told but grabs Jaebeom’s hand before he can shove it in his hoodie. He lets Yugyeom lead him into the bathroom. It’s Yugyeom’s apartment so it matches his tastes, meaning he got a tub that can fit his huge body, as well as Jaebeom if they try hard enough.

He didn’t get the apartment with that thought in mind but Jaebeom has fallen asleep in this tub too many times to count, waking up when Yugyeom runs his hands through his hair, just having gotten home from wherever he was.

Yugyeom turns on the tap, letting the water heat up as he sits on the edge of the bath. When there’s enough water in the tub, he asks for Jaebeom to pick a bathbomb from the mirrored cabinet. Jaebeom picks a pink one that smells like roses and herbal tea. Yugyeom holds it to his nose, marvelling at the scent before handing it back, letting Jaebeom drop it into the warm water.

It colours the water and fizzes away as they underdress each other, Jaebeom opting to help Yugyeom out of his button up. Yugyeom isn’t so helpful with Jaebeom’s jeans but in the end, they come off so who’s complaining?

They start off at opposite ends of the tub, able to stretch out as much as they can. Jaebeom’s knees still break the surface like two little islands but he doesn’t mind. The remains of the bath bomb float around him, still bubbling away so he crushes the rest in his hand, swirling the colours.

“Come here,” Jaebeom whispers at Yugyeom, letting the soapy liquid seep through his fingers. The younger man looks like he’s about to fall asleep but does as he’s told, shifting between Jaebeom’s legs, his back to Jaebeom’s chest.

There’s little pots of face masks that Yugyreom likes, no doubt being recommended by Bambam. Jaebeom picks a clay one with a small brush, pulling Yugyeom’s bangs off his forehead. The younger man’s eyes slip closed so Jaebeom can paint his face, kissing him before he swipes the product around Yugyeom’s mouth. His skin isn’t breaking out right now but Jaebeom knows he hates the redness that lingers around his jaw, especially after he shaves.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Yugyeom asks, his head falling back on Jaebeom’s shoulder when he’s done with the mask.

“No,” Jaebeom whispers, leaving a kiss in his hair. “I’ve got all day.”

Yugyeom hums, drawing his legs up just a little, making himself small in Jaebeom’s grasp. It’s impossible to do - Yugyeom is  _ massive _ \- but Jaebeom links his arms around Yugyeom’s neck, resting on his chest. It’s nice just to hold him.

They haven’t been able to see each other in some time. Yugyeom has a strange schedule and so does Jaebeom so their free time never seems to match up. Jaebeom has taken it upon himself to dedicate Friday nights to Yugyeom when it works out because nights like these are what he truly needs at the end of the week.

“We can’t sleep here,” he whispers once the water is just that little bit too cold. Yugyeom hums, his wet hand reaching up into Jaebeom’s hair. “Come on, Gyeom.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom sighs but doesn’t move at all. They could put more hot water in the tub but if Yugyeom falls asleep, they’re both screwed.

They spend another ten minutes in the bath before Yugyeom decides they should dry off. He needs to take the mask off since it’s time so he stands up, pink water rolling off his skin. He helps Jaebeom up, careful to not send them both tumbling back into the tub. There’s towels in the cabinet and Yugyeom hands him one, wrapping his own around his waist so he can rinse off his face.

“You’ve still got my clothes?” Jaebeom asks as he dries himself off behind Yugyeom. The younger hums, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“In the second drawer,” he answers, rinsing his jaw. “Your hoodies are in there.”

Jaebeom has a habit of leaving his clothes everywhere so he’s glad Yugyeom doesn’t bother to return his things to him. Their hoodies fit each other because Jaebeom’s shoulders are broad and he likes oversized pieces anyways. Yugyeom simply enjoys comfortable clothing, which Jaebeom has an abundance of.

He slips on one of his older hoodies, paint stains on the sleeves and he’s glad to find that it smells like Yugyeom’s apartment. Pants are a little harder to locate but Jaebeom is able to steal a pair of basketball shorts before Yugyeom comes out of the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Yugyeom doesn’t normally wear a shirt to bed and tonight is no different. He pulls his sweatpants on, hanging his towel on the bathroom door before he wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s middle and lifts him again.

“What happened to being tired?” Jaebeom laughs, letting himself be held off the ground, Yugyeom’s grip comfortable and safe.

“I’m taking you to bed, hyung,” Yugyeom replies, setting him down. For a moment, Jaebeom is calm but Yugyeom decides to pick him up in a bridal carry that makes him yelp, grabbing at his bare shoulders, careful not to scratch.

“It’s bedtime,” Yugyeom smiles as he lays him down on the bed, allowing him to let go before crawling up to him, tucking himself against Jaebeom’s body. He holds him around his torso tightly, snuggling into his neck. Jaebeom breathes him in, his eyes slipping closed. Yugyeom's hand slips underneath Jaebeom’s hoodie to rest on his ribs but that’s all he does.

“Go to sleep,” Yugyeom mumbles into Jaebeom’s chest after a few seconds. 

“Okay,” Jaebeom smiles, running his fingers up and down his spine. It’s always calm with Yugyeom, contrary to popular belief. Yugyeom is relaxed with him even though he can whine when he wants to but he knows he has Jaebeom wrapped around his finger. All his partners do, and they use it against him in their own ways. Jaebeom is nothing if not docile because it’s hard to keep up appearances but each of them break him down and take him apart in their own ways.

Yugyeom is youth, if nothing else. He’s exploration in human form and he’s always willing to try something new. He reminds Jaebeom of spring, of new beginnings and everlasting happiness. He’ll always be Jaebeom’s baby, even now that he's grown up and towers over him. When he smiles, Jaebeom wants to smile too because if Yugyeom is okay, then everything else has to be.

Yugyeom makes time stop so that Jaebeom can enjoy himself, enjoy the time they spend in each other’s presence. Jaebeom relaxes into that time, now and soaks up the sunlight that radiates from Yugyeom’s being. There’s a metaphor in there that Jaebeom will write down and turn into a song, something about him being someone’s flower, attracted to all that they are and blossoming from their nurture but he’ll straighten that out when he’s awake.

For now, he leaves a kiss in Yugyeom’s hair and closes his eyes, content.

**Author's Note:**

> all done for this collection of fics :) thank you for reading


End file.
